


Jedno pióro z Notre Dame

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11 sezon, Gabriel taki samotny, Gen, a Sammy pominięty, kochane bolące arty, opko inspirowane artem z Tumblr, trochę bólu, trochę melancholijnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co mogłoby się zdarzyć w 11. sezonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedno pióro z Notre Dame

 Mrok zniknął już dawno. Już dawno było inaczej. Demony wraz z końcem mroku zaczęły się chować, ich siły zmniejszono, ich tereny zupełnie zniknęły. Chodziły z podkulonymi ogonami, po cichu szukały ludzi gotowych oddać swoje dusze za jakąś długoterminową przyjemność.   
Łowcy i aniołowie, którzy przeżyli Wielką Walkę byli bohaterami. Nie znano ich imion i nazwisk, ale uznawano za bohaterów. Niektórzy się tym szczycili, wchodzili do barów i podrywali dziewczyny na to, że są tymi, którzy walczyli.   
Inni byli cicho, patrzyli jak świat na nowo się buduje, jak normalni ludzie znowu zaczynają pracować i zakładać rodziny.   
Tymi cichymi byli Winchesterowie. Łowcy.  
Był też Castiel. Anioł Pana.   
Gdzieś podobno był też Gabriel. Archanioł, kóry powstał. I który powiadomił o radosnej nowinie, że to koniec. Wielka Walka się skończyła.  
Dean i Sam wraz z każdym kolejnym miesiącem zauważali, że nie mają dużo do roboty. Że czas... zacząć żyć.   
Z kimś albo nadal razem.   
Już nie w drodze. I nie z pistoletem pod poduszką.   
Dopóki nie znaleźli normalnego domu, mieli bunkier.   
\- Możesz z nami zostać, stary, jeśli tylko chcesz i... - Dean wstrzymał oddech widząc niebieskie oczy. Przewiercały go całego, przyszpilały do wygodnego foetla, w którym siedział z kubkiem kawy. W głowie miał plan, żeby ująć to inaczej. Żeby zaproponować, żeby został... z nim. Nie ogólnie. Nie po prostu. Z nim i... i tylko z nim.   
Żeby zrobili to, o czym Dean śnił: zaczęli od nowa i zaczęli budować coś zdrowego. Nowego i świeżego.  
\- Muszę zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie moi bracia i siostry - powiedział cicho Castiel i przekrzywił głowę. - Dean, wojna się skończyła. Wraz z Samem możecie zacząć żyć. Znaleźć żony, mieć dzieci - na wąskich wargach pokazał się mały uśmiech. - Osobiście, jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, byłbym ich aniołem stróżem.   
  
I odszedł. Z ciężkim łopotem skrzydeł, które znowu musiały przyzwyczaić się do lotu. Do wiatru i przebijania cienkiej warstwy czasoprzestrzeni.   
Na nowo poznawał świat i pomagał ludziom. Znajdował swoich braci i siostry. Znalazł lizaka z karteczką od Gabriela. Żył. Musiał zadbać o swoje złote piórka, ale pojawi się, gdy będzie już w pełni sił.   
  
Był deszczowy wieczór. Ludzie chowali się do domów, szła burza. Castiel patrząc przed siebie szedł pewnym krokiem. Gdzieś rozległo się smutne, głośne miauczenie. Zatrzymał się i wszedł w uliczkę. Kilka malutkich kociaków siedziało w kartonie płacząc.   
\- Witajcie - uśmiechnął się do nich i sięgnął do mokrej sierści.  
Coś ścisnęło go w sercu. Wydawało mu się, że w jednym momencie oderwała się od niego część łaski. I już nie wróciła.  
Koty przestały mieć znaczenie. Nic nie miało znaczenia.  
Głuchy łopot skrzydeł rozległ się w uliczce i chwilę po tym przy drzwiach bunkra.   
Drzwi były otwarte, a on biegiem ruszył do długiego stołu z mapą. Stały tam brudne naczynia, leżało kilka książek.   
\- Sam? Dean? - Spytał cicho.   
Krew. Widział dużo krwi.   
Żarówka z głośnym trzaskiem przykryła całe pobojowisko deszczem szkła.   
\- Dean? - Castiel dopiero się otrząsnął. Ruszył w ich stronę, złapał Deana za ramię, dłoń dopasowała się do ramienia Deana i do śladu sprzed wielu lat. - Dean, nie - przełknął ciężko ślinę. Położył drugą dłoń na jego czole, wpatrując się w zielone, martwe oczy, które oglądały już gwiazdy. Skupił swoją energię, łaskę, wszystko... nic.   
Ścisnęło go w piersi. Nie umiał powstrzymać szlochu.   
  
Usiadł przy ścianie, mając na swoich kolanach ich głowy. Zamknął im oczy. Były zbyt martwe, żeby w nie spojrzeć.   
Zamknął własne powieki i westchnął ciężko.   
 _Proszę, nie._  
 _Zrobię wszystko._  
 _Dam wszystko._  
 _Moją łaskę._  
Myślał ciągle o tym samym. Trzymał dłonie na zimnych czołach swoich przyjaciół. Największych Łowców, jacy chodzili po świecie.   
I ciągle błagał.   
I błagał tak długo, że gdy otworzył oczy, nic nie widział. Nie czuł też niczego. Nie mógł się poruszyć.  
Gdy myślał, że wszystko już przegrane, gdzieś... ktoś złapał za koszulę. Jego koszulę? Jego ciało?  
\- Cas?! Cas, cholera, Cas!   
Głos dobiegał jak spod wody. Czyj to głos?   
\- Sam, pomóż mi! Cas, Cas, nie odchodź tu od nas. Nie po Walce!   
  
Wysłuchano go.   
Łaska za ich krew.   
Chyba nawet się uśmiechnął.  
  
Gabriel siedzący na Notre Dame w parodii gargulca poczuł jak jedno z jego złotych piór wypada wraz z utratą ukochanego brata.


End file.
